


Scorpio

by WritingsOfMyImagination



Series: Scorpio [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: BDSM, Blood and Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsOfMyImagination/pseuds/WritingsOfMyImagination
Summary: How will The Joker deal with a woman with a mind as deadly and criminal as his own?





	1. Reveal

 

“What the hell happened Scorpio? Where is it?”Mr J Raged. He was furious. He was leaning on his desk arms folded, you could see through his half unbuttoned dark plum shirt that his define tattooed chest was rising and falling rapidly.

“I’m sorry Mr J I don’t happened, the shipment didn’t arrive” Scorpio whimpered as he sat petrified in a chair in the middle of J’s office.

“So tell me how you’re going fix this” J demanded as he swiftly moved and sat on Scorpio’s lap and slapped him in the face. You were sat at the back of the room on a newly covered black leather sofa concealing your slight grin at the unpredictable Clown Prince of crime. The Joker stared into Scorpio’s eyes until his face twitches jerking it to the side; a sign the voices in his head are racing. Scorpio is paralysed with fear trying to avoid his gaze, sweat racing down the back of his neck. The Joker peers over Scorpio’s shoulder. His hungry eyes glaring at you with that devilish grin.

“Or how you can make it up to me” His eyes scanning you, a flash of lust crossed those crystal blue eyes.

“Your assistant looks like something I could use to take my mind of this fiasco” you give no reaction as you see the slight flick of his tongue across his silver grill. 

“Please sir give me more time to investigate, not her” Scorpio cried. Mr J jumped to his feet off Scorpio’s lap and started walking back to his desk.

“You have 24 hours, the girl stays” he barks. He motions to his right hand man to take you.

BANG! – a gunshot rings out surprising J’s tank of a henchman to a halt. While Mr J was walking back to his desk no one noticed you pull a gun from the jacket which was lying on your lap. As Scorpio's body slumps of the chair The Joker is taken aback as a glimmer of excitement hits his eyes.

* * *

 

“I was getting bored of waiting for you to do it” you childishly said as you got to your feet. J motioned to his man to leave, his stern face and large stature remained composed and completely ignored the now red splattered cream walls and the lifeless body on the floor. He stepped over the carnage and left the room.

“My my what a mess, I’m going to have bring cleaning day forward” He laughed. Suddenly his smile disappeared from his face as he launched himself at you

“You should not have done that babydoll” he snarled as he forced you up against the wall, his left hand gripped tightly around your neck so hard and high your feet were off the floor. His strength was incredible considering his lender frame.

“Whatever your traitorous boss did he was the only person who knew where my shipment was” he growled in your face.

“One problem...he...was never..the boss” you managed to say while struggling for breathe. He released his grip and before you could fall to the floor he turned and backhanded you across the face. Dropping to the floor caressing your neck and wiping the blood from your lip. You clambered up brushing at a tight fitting white blouse and trousers. It didn't go unnoticed he had broke a button on your favourite black waistcoat.

“Hahahhaha well isn’t this a beautiful and interesting twist” he laughed turning round with his hand covering his mouth. The huge grin tattooed on his hand made him look terrifying; the sound of his laugh was lunacy embodied.

You could see him taking you in through different eyes. Composing yourself quickly picking the chair out of the pink brain matter and placed it closer to the Joker’s desk at which he was now sat legs up. You could see underneath his dark trousers he kept a knife strapped around his ankle.

“So this pretty little loony toon is the real Scorpio” he opened his arms wide and then clapped his hands. You sat in silence for a moment, adrenaline was pumping; already feeling the bruising round your neck blossoming. You thought the unveiling party was going as good as it can be, when you’re dealing with such characters as The Joker anyway. He doesn’t play well with others; neither do you. J brought you out of your thoughts by jumping out of his chair and started walking round the desk like a predator stalking prey. He stood in front of you; the smell of his cologne was intoxicating. He leaned over and nudged your head to the side and inhaled

“Mmm you smell like strawberry” he purred. “So tell me kitten what do I owe this pleasure of dealing with you directly. I hope you have more of an idea as to my missing shipment. There will have to be punishments if it’s not found sweetcheeks” he whispered in your ear as he was unbuttoning your blouse. You jolted up knocking him of balance.

“The shipment is safe I have it” you could see the rage returning to his face. “I removed it because some of the men are compromised, I have them too” you confidently said as walking over to him and grabbed the back of his hair and pulled lightly and whispered

“Come and play” probably a bit too seductively. You let go and quickly turned around and starting walking off making damn sure he got a good view. As you stepped over your handiwork giggling, you heard the click of his gun; you didn’t even batter an eyelid.

“I’ll send the address in the morning” you confirm as you opened the door and left.

 

 


	2. Surprise Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension begins to rise, a surprise treat, playing hard to get is getting dangerous.

 

You stood and watched the convoy of black SUV vehicles pull up outside; wandering what temperament The Joker would be in today after you denied him complete control yesterday. Eagerly watching J’s men exit the vehicles militantly and surround the building, overkill you thought. Mister J’s bright green slicked back hair gave away his presence away as he stepped out of the back seat of the middle SUV shortly followed by his right hand man Frost. You can see both of their confused looks looking up wandering why you have asked them here. You were stood in the lobby of one of Gotham’s finest hotels, marble pillars surrounding you. Everything in sight is framed with Gold décor; the chairs, tables, portraits and the unmanned reception desk.

  Today you look like you could be the receptionist with a short black pencil skirt and sleeveless lose dark purple blouse exposing your large gothic tattoo of a fallen angel on my forearm. Your h/c hair was down covering the bruises around your neck. Your personal bodyguard Dylan stood behind you. His 6”2 stature dwarfing your athletic frame. He was a good companion, fiercely loyal; he knew everything that you knew in regards to business, you valued his opinion in all matters. He has the most captivating emerald green eyes with short messy blonde hair; he looked more like a model than a bodyguard. He was deceptively strong, quick thinking and brutal if required.

“Think he’s trying to impress ma’am” Dylan whispers as you both watch The Clown Prince make his entrance through the glass doors

“Well he can certainly dress to impress” whispering back while smiling. He was donning a white shirt half unbuttoned tucked into black trousers which hung just off his hip. He wore an array of gold chains around his neck; his black shoulder strap gleamed with gold studs cradling two custom made firearms. In his left hand which had a menacing grin tattoo he held a single red rose.

“Are you trying to sweeten me Mister J?” you asked coyly.

“Just showing a beautiful kitten respect” he replied as he bowed down and he offered the rose as a noble knight would to his queen. You accepted the rose and did a curtsy in return. He smiled almost cheekily

“Shall we” you motioned towards the elevator. He gave an after you gesture, turning to Dylan he stepped to the left to allow you past and followed us towards the elevator Frost also followed suit.

“Frost, stairs!” Joker demanded pointing with a heavily ringed finger

“Boss” he obliged and started heading towards the staircase. You nodded to Dylan, he was to do the same; he threw a concerned look but he knew you could more than take care of yourself. As soon as the elevator doors closed J stepped behind you and ran both his hands down your sides to your hips and pulled back, he purred

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about what I’d do to you when I had you all to myself” 

you couldn't help but let out a sigh and shiver as his warm breath tickled down your neck, he responded by slowly moving his hands up you leg to underneath the skirt.  You unconsciously leaned back into him and brushed the rose softly down his face, jerking your hand so one of the thorns grazed his face. He let out a growl as the rose thorn penetrated his skin.

“Business before pleasure” you whispered. The elevator came to a jerky holt and the doors slid open. Leaving the elevator with a very frustrated Joker burning scowls into the back of your skull. You were glad you moved away quickly, if you would have let him feel how wet he'd made you, you would not be leaving that elevator for a while. You were not giving him that control just yet you were having too much fun. It was obvious as you made your way down the corridor what room was yours. Two muscled men were stationed outside your room in fully black attire, Frost and Dylan also found it obvious as they were waiting next to the guards. As you approached the guard on the left  he opened the door and averted his gaze away from you and your guest.

“Dylan take Frost into the next room we won’t be long” Frost took a second to gain approval from Mister J, when it was given he followed Dylan into the next room.

The room was large and fully furnished, there was two sliding doors blocking the view to the bedroom and en-suite. There was a large table in the middle of the room accompanied by two large sofas with again gold décor around the edges; the pale pink floral coverings were not your favourite. Before you could ask J to have a seat he’d walked round one of the sofas and was drumming his fingers along the top of the chair

“I’m getting impatient now doll, what is it you want to show me? Or I’ll strap you down to the bed in there and show you some of my tricks” Calmly walking until you took a seat on the other sofa taking a few more seconds to cross your legs than normal watching his lustful stare

“Watch this” you picked up the laptop from the glass table and passed it over as he sat down.

The camera footage showed a delivery area at the back of a warehouse with its shutters open timestamped 11:55pm. Five masked men carrying AK-47’s and wearing obscure creepy masks were stood in a semi-circle facing outward guarding the large pallet which sat behind them. Two minutes later baby face masked man on the far left turned to panda face man next to him and they both shrugged their shoulders in confusion. The other men also started to look around in confusion. Grandpa face man nudges clown face man in the centre; he hesitates for a few moments before he takes out his phone and dials. The grainy camera footage ends.

The Joker looked up from the screen

“I gave strict instructions to have no surveillance at the pick-up warehouse” He hissed and launched the computer on the floor and leaps up from the chair and walks round the back of it running both his hands through that fluorescent hair of his.

“That’s the point it’s not ours” you calmly replied nonchalantly taking a sip of tea from the floral china.

“Well whose is it then and how come you have the feed!” he impatiently requested.

“It’s one of the Bat’s cameras, and I have the feed because I’m the best hacker…well ever remember” you couldn’t help but brag. God he’s so damn hot headed and forgot why you both work together in the first place.

“I’ve been in Batsy’s computer for year’s invisible, anything he has I have” you continued, you literally had no idea why you just shared that information with the notorious psychopath. Only Dylan was impartial to that information, no one knows how you do what you do and that’s part of why people hire you.

“I noticed the feed go up a few hours before the pick-up was due. I arranged that the pickup didn’t happen and the shipment was moved; someone was compromised, the shipment will be delivered to the second location when I leave.” The anger dropped from Mister J’s face as he realises you saved both your asses and a lot of money only.

“So where’s the fucking asshole who’s compromised! He needs to be dealt with” the corners of his blood red lips twitched with rage.

“Well that’s why I brought you here” you said as you stood up feeling pretty good; strutting over to the closed double doors and pulled them open. A large oak 4 poster bed with silk cream sheets was revealed. To the right of the bed was a writing desk which was covered with a large black sheet. There was a tanned muscular man propped up on the bed, his hands were cuffed to the bedposts above him. The stern face was swollen and bloody; the blood from a large gash down his cheek had started to coagulate and was becoming crusty. A ball gag invaded his mouth allowing only muffled cries; The sweat from his forehead dripped down to his toned torso, an array of skull tattoos covered the left side of his chest. His white boxers which were now clear in some places with sweat covered the tops of his legs which were also cuffed at his ankles with under the bed restraints he quivered as you took as step closer to him

“I know how you like to deal with assholes personally so I’ve just wrapped him for you, I had to have a little play myself first” you smiled triumphantly and beckoned him to enter. The Joker walked over and undressed the writing desk and the “present” squealed as the selection of tools was revealed. Those crystal blue eyes lit up like a kid at Disneyland.

“Oh baby, daddy’s going to have so much fun” his slender inked fingers running over the selection of toys he has to play with.

“Where do you think you’re going doll face” He questioned.

“I’m a busy woman J” you turned your head as you walked to the door. He could see through my hard to get act now, he knew you wanted him

“Well you better be free this evening, I’ll send a car at seven and wear something sexy for daddy…I’ll be keeping these restraints” He smirked.

“Tell Frost to go and make arrangements for a VIP quest tonight” He growled.

“Yes Sir” you toyed sarcastically and performed a salute and left to go and find suitable attire for tonight’s arrangement.

 


	3. Ride In Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparing yourself for the night ahead.

 

“Boss are you sure you want to go solo tonight? The mans an unpredictable menace.” Dylan looked concerned as you pulled up outside your apartment.

“I know, isn’t it exciting” you blurted out. “I understand your concern but I need some crazy shit right now, you know how bored I’ve been. If it gets me killed at least I’ve had a blast” you replied trying to be reassuring but failing miserably.

“Okay boss; but if you’re not at tomorrows meeting or haven’t made contact I’ll release all of the business intel” He warned as you leaned across the backseat to grab your jacket.

“Deal, you know I can take care of myself, go get some rest and I’ll see you soon”  you shut the car door and walked up the path way knowing full well he meant every word. As you got to your door you could hear the excited shuffling of Ted, your gorgeous Blenheim coloured Cavalier King Charles Spaniel. He’s your world, he loves so unconditionally; no ulterior motive, no betrayal no complicated shit like you get with people. With the door open Ted was on his back legs desperate for some attention. After the flurry of kisses you picked him up and carried him over and put him down on the king size bed. You gratefully slipped off your 3 inch heels; the soft carpet feels so good on your tired feet. Slowly walking over to my walk in wardrobe while stripping out of your clothes and throwing them to wherever they land. On the left side you have all the formal wear, at the back are all your lounge clothes; this is by far the smallest section. Finally on the right you have all your “party” wear; you scroll through until you find your favourite black number. You decide to keep the purple lacy lingerie on and slip into the dress. It’s simple but sexy, tight fitting and mid length with a small lacy hem which sits just above the knees. The chest comes down In a V, accentuating your cleavage perfectly. The top of your bust is covered with some more lace which leads into the straps. You look hot. You take a seat at the vintage white dresser with three large oval mirrors to start your makeup. Thankfully you've never been one for lots of makeup so just a small flick of black eyeliner to make your eyes pop and some deep red lipstick; today it’s wrath red. You pucker your lips as you get to your feet. Now for the shoes; you pull out your deep red Louboutins and slip them on. Your hair is still glossy and a bit messy, just how you like it.

“Does mummy look good or what?” you ask turning to Ted who was at the edge of the bed and gave his little bark. Perching on the end of the bed next to him and gave him some more fuss. You check your silver Armani watch 18:58.  When you heard the horn of a car outside you swiftly made you way down stairs. Just as you pass the full body mirror by the front door you noticed a visible pant line “Shit” I exclaimed “Sod it” your spoke aloud whipping of your pants and shoved them in your black clutch. The Jokers going to have a field day.

    He’d sent a bloody limousine, extravagant much. As you neared the car the very smartly dressed chauffeur got out of the drivers seat and opened the door behind his. He looked nervous as you thanked him; who wouldn’t working for The Joker. As you sat down on the cool leather black seat there was another red rose with a note; you sniffed the rose as you read:

 

  Can’t wait for my dessert tonight

          Sweet dreams

  * J



 You had just finished reading the note as everything went hazy and everything went black.


	4. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drugged and bound. It doesn't end all that badly.

 

You slowly regained consciousness; a thick hazy fog clouded your mind. You were laid on your front on what felt like a giant marshmallow; there was slight aroma of cherry in the air. It took you a second to process that you hadn’t been blinded, that the blackness you could see was due to a silk wrap tied tightly around your head. Your hands were bound in hand- cuffs which were attached to a length of chain. You were pretty sure most people who have been drugged and bound would be in severe panic; not you, you wasn’t afraid of death and you certainly were not afraid of pain and suffering. Using the chain you pulled your weight up so you was on all fours apart from your hands being bound in front of you.

  A door behind you suddenly opened; a single pair of soft footsteps walked in followed by a loud purr

“Well don’t you know how to wait for daddy” The door closed which made you jump

“DON’T you move” he barked. Your brain wasn’t functioning enough to muster a response let alone move. A cold hand traced its way up your inner thigh. You took a sharp breath as he reached the apex of your thigh, he let out a soft growl and pulled your dress over your behind exposing it and the lack of underwear which you now deeply regretted, damn vpl’s.

“Aren’t you a naughty little vixen” he stated. A moan escaped you as he quickly moved his hand up your back and yanked your hair pulling your head back.

“We need to teach you some rules, you have teased daddy and he doesn’t like that” he released your hair and undid the zipper of your dress and walked slowly away.

       A draw opened and closed and his footsteps came right back beside you.

 “Now you will count backwards from 3 with daddy, understand?”. You was completely at his mercy and under his control it was intoxicating.

“Yes” you responded obediently.

“Yes what!” he snarled

“Yes da..” before you could even finish you felt a sharp sting on your behind which made you yelp. Any haziness had now dissipated and you was completely sober, head crystal clear.

 “3” you managed to muster

“Good babydoll”  Whhtssh you pulled on the handcuff chain which clattered against itself and let out a moan as the sharp sting buzzed on your behind.

“2” you managed as your breathing was heavy struggling to control the pain, The Joker’s breathing was also getting faster

“FUCK” you cried as he cracked the whip right in between your legs. Your clit and the area around it was throbbing which sent waves of endorphins flushing your system. You heard something drop on the floor when Mister J grabbed your legs out from under you and flipped you over onto your back; the chains attached to your hand cuffs rattled and clanged. He preceded to crawl onto the bed over you and placed one leg in between yours just so that your clit could feel his presence, you tilted your hips greedily to increase the pressure but your hips were pushed down hard back onto the bed stopping your movement

 “I don’t think so kitten” he whispered seductively in your ear before gently biting your ear lobe. The sensation of his cold silver teeth skimming your skin almost causing a shudder

 “Now about this” he said as he traced his hand slowly down your breast down to your hip. He climbed off, grabbed your dress at your hips and pulled with both hands.

He reclaimed his place back on top of and leaned over to grab something under the pillow; you could feel his shirt on your exposed skin, his smell was so provocative its warm and wonderful mix of woody, leathery, sweet and resinous notes with a dose of whiskey. Something cold and sharp was slowly caressing your cheek

“I swear if you do anything to your fa..” you warned

“Don’t threaten me babydoll, it won’t be much fun” he paused “for you”. In an instant the knife was gone and was replaced by a hard backhand across your face, you let out a shocked cry.

 “This is getting boring now” you remarked.

“Well we can’t have that can we” you felt his weight shift on you as he sat back on your hips, the coldness of the knife just above your navel. He quickly moved it and pulled at your bra until it released and cut through.

 “Now this is more interesting” he tracing his cold hands over your now exposed breasts. “This is particularly sexy” hand over the top of your right breast and delicately moved his fingers to underneath. You have a large scorpion tattoo on your side; it’s pincers above and below your breast as if to hold it, the body wraps around your ribs with the tail finishing on the shoulder blade.

  The Joker leaned back and softly kissed your lips and neck which tingles to all your nerve endings. You were surprised at how gentle he could be. He planted kisses all the way down your yearning body. He crawled back slightly and started kissing up your thigh until he was near the top and bit hard which made you yelp with surprised pain. He climbed off the bed as your breathing slowed to a controlled pant. You heard nothing, his presence was beside you. Your body was crying out for more stimulation, you had a thirst which needed to be quenched. Every sense but your vision heightened. You wanted, no fuck that needed his touch.

“Fuck” you cried out. You took in a deep breathe through your teeth, a burning sensation rippled out from your navel area, it quickly cooled and felt a slight pinch as the substance solidified.

      "I think you have been good enough to see me now" Mister J reached behind your head and untied your blindfold. Everything was too bright, your eyes were flooded with the red and black colour scheme of the bedroom. J slowly got off you, his shirt was undone giving you a clear show of tattoos. A large uneasy grin was all across his lower abdomen which if you must say failed to cover his toned abdominals; in large writing "JOKER" was spread across the top of his stomach, so self obsessed you thought.  You couldn’t deny the view was a sexy one though, somehow.

 He walked over to a black chest of drawers at the other end of the room, your eyes appreciating his behind and muscly shoulder blades teasing through this shirt. The bedroom was plain yet luxurious, you quickly noticed there was nothing personal; no photos; books; games. To the left of you was some double doors which you assumed was a large walk in wardrobe, just to the right of these was an open door leading to a gleaming white en-suite and from what you could see a large bath tub. Everything was so immaculate his cleaner was good! Directly to your right was the source of the cherry aroma and your intense burning sensation a red candle was centred on a small bedside table, the flame was still slowly dancing which continually reflected off the knife placed beside it. Your body was in sensory overload, you couldn't think clearly, your body was desperate for him, you was completely at his will and you didn't even want any control back.

You was quietly watching The Joker take off his cufflinks and return your stare. "I thought a guy like you would have a collection of soft toys" you remarked sarcastically.

 " I donated them to a children's home" He laughed out loud as if almost finding it funny that some children didn't have any toys which was probably the case. He walked over and climbed on the bed and made his way up to you like a hunting panther, his movements just flowed flawlessly. His legs were in the same place as before only this time It sent a shiver up your body and you could feel how wet you was for him; you was soaked. He leaned over and released you from your handcuffs, your hands just dropped above your head too achy to move. He kissed you hard with an explosion of passion. His hand was moving slowly up your thigh to your now throbbing clit; which was made worse by the loud purr J let out

"You're so wet for daddy" he whispered in your ear his warm breath left your neck tingling. One soft kiss before his lips left yours and started trailing bites down your body. You dug your hands into the bedsheets as small moans escaped your mouth. Your hips started to move in rhythm to his fingers your moans getting deeper and your breathing heavier. His tongue started caressing your left nipple as you snaked your hands through his slicked back hair and lightly dug your nails at the top of his neck, he let out a deep purr as he bit hard on your breast and thrust two fingers inside you at the same time. You arched your back and dug your nails into his neck so hard you broke the skin, a loud low moan left his mouth as the waves of pleasure flooded through you each time he beckoned with his fingers to the ceiling.

"You like that baby?" As if your body wasn't telling him

"Yes daddy" you breathed.

  He looked into your eyes and for a brief second you just saw him as a man and not as crazy psychopath with no emotions.

“You feel so good inside, I hope you taste just as good for daddy”

“Well only one way to find out” you replied with a cheeky smile slapped on your face while slightly out of breath. Your body was flooded with pleasure, you dropped your hand to your side and gripped the sheets as he slid his fingers out of me and brushed them over your clit and grabbed one of your hands and forced it over your head. He kissed you almost aggressively and you kissed back just hard, he let out low purr and glided his hand down your arm and the side of your breast. His body then joined and started to make his way down your body kissing you, alternating between gentle and hard bites. The anticipation of waiting for his tongue was making you irritatingly fidgety; something he obviously noticed as he slowed down and took even longer teasing you and then slowly planted soft kisses up your thigh.

When his mouth finally reached your clit you thought you was going to explode there and then as the cold sensation of his silver capped teeth bombarded your bundle of nerves. Your hips again were automatically pushing into his tongue with every few circles your moaning getting deeper; he let out occasional growls which vibrated out. You was reaching your limit, you could feel the pressure build up in the pit of your stomach

“Don’t stop” you pleaded louder than intended. So what did he do? Stop.

“Bastard” you breathed pouting your bottom lip out, he lifted his head up with a giant smirk on his face knowing full well what he’d just done.

“You’ll cum when daddy lets you” he sat back on his feet “Now be a good girl and get on all fours” you obeyed.

  You slowly rolled over onto your front and pushed yourself up slowly, letting him enjoy the view. Still sat he purred

“You look perfect for daddy” he smiled as he crawled behind you on his knees; you could feel his large bulge press into you through his trousers. You couldn’t help but let out a sigh and push back into him which made him growl

“Baby you just wait” he unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers as he stood of the bed and let them fall to the floor. There he was, The Joker stood in black boxer shorts. You watched out the corner of your eye as he slid them off; only briefly catching a glimpse of what’s in store as he quickly took his place back behind you and positioned himself before slamming himself into you.

“Fuck” you cried out accompanied by a loud moan from him.

 “Is that what you wanted baby?” he asked.

 “Yes” you panted. His length filled you up and hit the spot with every thrust. His thrusting getting faster, you could feel the pressure build up again. You started to rub your clit; as soon as you did he completely stopped and pulled out and tutted

“All of your pleasure and all of your pain is now mine to have, do you understand?”

“Yes” you cried in frustration

“Good” He pushed back into you so slowly it was painful and he pulled out again at the same pace “Please..” you begged

“Please what?” He asked.

“Fuck me!” you cried in desperation

 “Anything for you baby” he replied thrusting into you hard. Your muscles quickly started to tense again

 “Let me cum daddy, please” you pleaded hoping he would not stop and tease again.

“Such a polite kitten” he said breathlessly and started to move even faster “Cum for daddy babydoll” and as if on command at the sound of his words your body released; you almost screamed as your walls clenched around him inside you which in turn made his movements sloppy before letting out a low loud growl as he found his own release. He pulled away and you both collapsed on the bed breathless.

   After what seemed like forever and your legs finally regained some strength you risked it and moved to lay on his heaving chest.

“Babydoll that was incredible” he remarked as he moved a hand which for a second you flinched at, he gently stroked your back

 “You can say that again” you chuckled. You was now in pure shock that you was just laying on him; before you could think anymore your body gave in to some well needed sleep.


	5. Prisoner

You awoke the next morning alone and sore, the silk cover slid of your skin as you rolled over to lie on your side.

“SHIT!” you jerked up quickly scanning the room for your bag; it had been moved to a chair next to the side of the bed you were sleeping on, which you swear wasn’t there yesterday. Had he been watching me sleep? You sat up, rushed over and fished your phone out of your bag and checked the time 11:05. Thank fuck for that, meeting wasn’t until 12. You opened a new message to Dylan:

 _-I won’t be at todays meeting. If Miss Kyle has agreed to the terms give her the blueprints for the banks vaults which are in my desk. Not sure if revealing myself to her would be a good idea anyway because of her yo yo relationship with the Bat. I’ll be round later to grab some stuff for work so please pack a bag for me. I’m okay so don’t worry_ -

 I received a quick reply:

- _Sure thing boss_ -

 Guaranteed he’d been sat up for hours waiting by his phone. You turned back to the bed and saw your torn dress and bra on the floor; suddenly overcome with a sense of vulnerability you wandered over to the suspected wardrobe and pulled the doors open. Amongst all the eccentric green and purple pieces you found some shirts and put one on. Buttons done up and mostly everything covered you grabbed your bag before heading to the bathroom.

    The large rectangular mirror above the white basin showed your tired reflection. Beside the basin was a new toothbrush still in its packaging, you grabbed it gratefully with the toothpaste from the glass below the mirror. With your mouth feeling fresher, time for the face and hair. Your hair was wild, you pulled a hair tie from your bag and created a messy ponytail; you’ve always loved you’re your fringe falls out and sits nicely framing your face. It was hard not to notice that your neck was covered in small bruises, you couldn’t help but smile reaching for your concealer and started the cover up operation. Finally, you actually put on underwear and took your pill and headed to the bedroom door.

  You was immediately confronted upon opening the door by a guy who was as tall as he was wide, very little in the way of hair and podgy features. He did not look up at you, he just blocked my way. “Where is he?” you asked politely

“He’s working miss, he’s asked that you stay here until he’s finished” he grunted.

“When will that be? Why can’t he tell me himself?” you replied getting slightly irate.

“I don’t know miss” Still no eye contact.

“Ugh” you exclaimed and turned around and slammed the door. You was not amused that Mister J was under the impression that he could keep you against your will. You have work to do. You grabbed my phone and started typing:

_-I want to leave. I have work to do. You won’t keep me here-_

After a few minutes of waiting by the phone it buzzed:

_-I’ll get you when I’m done-_

So blunt. Now you was mad. You racked your brain for a moment to think of how to grab his attention and then you thought of last night.

_-If you leave me here I’ll get bored. If I get bored it’ll have to find something to do to keep myself entertained-_

You hoped he’d understand your threat.

_-Don’t you dare kitten! Just enjoy your breakfast and relax-_

You hadn’t realised until that moment just how hungry you actually was.

_-Be nice if I had some breakfast-_

Just moments later the door was knocked and opened by your new best friend.

“He’ll see you now, follow me” you walked behind him passing a couple more guards all dressed in black and not making eye contact. He really took security seriously. The floor was lined with red carpet the walls were cream and completely bare. After a couple of turns and approaching the familiar door of The Joker’s office. You could always tell by the glass case next to the door. It was his pride and joy. In the case was a crowbar propped up by screws. In the day time you can still see the dried blood still left from the infamous night when he bludgeoned Robin to death. As we approached the door one of the guards outside knocked once and opened the door and you entered.

  You wouldn’t have known someone was shot in here two days ago. J was sat at his desk in front of a laptop and a mess of papers, his gun strap was empty and one of his guns was on the table. You stood in front of his desk next to my room guard, you opened your mouth to ask him what the fuck he thought he was doing but Frost who was stood next to J's desk motioned me not to.

 "So Graham my guest here has informed me you've not made her feel welcome" J said calmly. That's not quite what you said but never mind.

"I did everything you asked sir" he rushed.

"And what was that exactly" J asked still not looking up from the computer and still calmly. You was curious where this was going; you were just stood there feeling slightly exposed in just a shirt and pants.

"To make sure she was safe" Graham mumbled.

"And?" J beckoned. You could almost hear Graham's mind ticking over and then it stopped, all the colour drained from his face

"Get her breakfast when she wakes up" he stumbled his words; before he could do anything else J had grabbed the gun and shot him in the leg. You jumped and controlled a squeal, Frost didn't blink and J still didn't look up. The guards from outside came running in.

Graham was writhing in agony on the floor holding his shin, the carpet once again was stained with blood. "Take Graham away will you, I think something is wrong with his leg" The joker barked. You smiled slightly.

"Frost would please take our guest for some breakfast"

"Boss" Frost moved and opened the door and beckoned you through. You was still mad but you figured J was in no mood and besides your stomach was empty and famished. You left the two guards attempting to drag Graham out of the room.

   The kitchen was large with granite worktops and the marble floor was cold on your feet. "Please take a seat" Frost asked motioning to the breakfast bar in the middle of the room. "Pancakes?" he asked.

 "Please I’m starving" you took a seat on the bar stool. Frost started going thought the cupboards to get started.

 "Any reason he won't speak to me today?"

"Sorry about that miss he hates being interrupted while working and Catwoman's most recent heist has affected one of Boss' plans at the bank"  Geez she works fast!

"He is quite taken with you though" he added

  "Please Mr Frost don't humour me, as soon as it suits him he'll dispose of me"

"That's it though miss, you're not scared of him and that's refreshing for him". Yeah until he's bored of that you thought. The smell of the pancakes was making my stomach cry.

 "How long have you worked for him?" you enquired.

"10 years more or less" he replied.

"Are you scared of him?"

"With what I've seen I probably should be, but no I'm not". He placed a large glass of orange juice in front of me and smiled sweetly.

"Is he going to let me go anytime soon? I don't do prisoner well" he smiled

"To be honest that really wasn't his intention, he wanted you to relax until later when he will be taking you for dinner, which I believe you missed last night" you could feel the blood rush to your cheeks.

 "Well he could of at least have hired some cheerier staff I haven't seen one of them look up all day" you laughed.

"In their defence they have been told they are not to look at you" Frost could see the confusion on your face. "The boss rarely has guests and even more rarely women over and he can be slightly possessive"

You laughed out loud and sprayed your juice back into the glass "Slightly?" you said wiping your mouth still full of amusement. He let out a small laugh and replied "Slightly". He put a plate full of pancakes in front of you as well as some maple and chocolate syrup. You was going to enjoy this.

“If you need anything while you’re here just message me on the number I’ve just sent you, he really does hate being disturbed while working. And please call me Johnny”

“Thanks, call me y/n” you replied between happy mouthfuls. As you finished the last bite his phone vibrated and he checked it.

“Well if you’re ready some stuff has been brought to the bedroom” Slightly puzzled you followed him back to the bedroom.

“Be ready for around 6” he turned and headed back towards J’s office leaving you outside the bedroom door. You walked over the now made bed and looked at what has been brought up. There was a light purple box with a bow on it with a card that read

 - _Tonight_ ,

J.

 There was also your travel bag which upon inspection had some of your clothes and your laptop in it. Quickly checking a concealed pocket and my Beretta Nano and its thigh holster were still there. You quickly glanced at your phone and saw that Dylan had messaged

  * _Bag was ready some guys came and picked it up for you.-_



Resuming your inspection of the purple box, it contained a lovely black dress. It was your size, long and had a large slit up one side. The dress was backless and was tie- able around my neck. You had to give J credit it was beautiful. You laid it neatly over the chair and grabbed your laptop and jumped on the bed propping a few pillows behind you and booted up the computer. Your anger had subsided as you was now full and feeling less like a captive and actually looking forward to getting dressed up for dinner.

    After a few hours of collating data and CCTV footage for Deadshot you closed the computer and headed for the shower. The hot water soothed your skin and washed away all tension in your muscles. It wasn’t until you was dry and looking in the mirror you realised that my body was just as bruised as my neck was. You put on your your and slipped the dress on; purposefully leaving the underwear off this time. It was slightly risky as the slit in the dress was rather high and came up to near the top of your thigh. You strapped the holster and gun to your more covered thigh and pulled the dress down over it. After drying your hair you went for a very loose fishtail plait over the left shoulder. You had to admit to myself you did have that flutter in your stomach, there had certainly been no dull moments with The Joker.

  It was 5:58pm when Frost knocked the door and entered. He took a moment to look at you “Y/N you look lovely, all ready?”

 “Thank you and as ready as I’ll ever be” you smiled grabbing your bag and headed to the front door. Frost very gentlemanly opened the door.

There he stood waiting in front of a purple Lamborghini, looking smart as always in a dark plum shirt half undone which you gathered is standard and a black jacket. There was slightly more gold around his neck and fingers than normal. As soon as he clocked eyes on you you could see the spark ignite in his eyes

“I know I picked a beautiful dress but wow I had no idea you’d look that sexy” he took your hand down the steps and opened the car door. Carefully getting in the low car being slow as to not reveal anything. When he closed the door his men and Frost went in the black SUV behind you and quickly pulled off. The Joker sat in the driver’s seat with a huge grin on his face

“Buckle up baby” you only just had time to do the seat belt before he slammed his foot on the accelerator and you propelled forward at such a pace; automatically throwing one hand to the ceiling to stable yourself and the other slammed down onto his leg and grabbed tightly. The Joker tore through the streets of Gotham, he cackled as he nearly was responsible for numerous crashes and deaths. You wailed with excitement as your heart caught back up with your rip cage. He took a couple of sharp turns before coming to a sharp stop outside his club. The men had already arrived and were waiting by the back door patiently. You needed a second to catch any breath before you could move.

 “Ride or die baby” He smirked as he got out of the car before coming round and opening the door for you. You was a little giddy the first few steps you took before entering the club.

    You’ve been here many times before, only for business but you always enjoyed the atmosphere here. Whenever you were near J in this place or just in general you could almost hear the eggshells the staff and some of the customers were walking on. This place was what you’d expect from a nightclub but with added bling. As you walk in were three podiums throughout the ground floor all of which were occupied by very beautiful and elegant dancers. To the left there was a very large and fully stocked bar, you always ordered a fancy cocktail which were always mixed to perfection. The colour theme was mostly gold and black, with multiple black leather seated booths around the outside of the dancefloor

You had only ever been to his private booth at back of the room which was shaded by a gold bead curtain. You could feel nosey eyes peering at the woman who was the apparent reason the 2nd floor was closed off. You got to the staircase and it was roped and guarded. Frost came from behind us and undone the rope “ladies first” J motioned.


	6. The Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jokers knows more about you than you'd like. Your close proximity leaves you both incapable of resisting one another.

 

You came out at the top of the stairs to a tranquil room in comparison to downstairs; it was large with seating around the outside with several little tables. The decor was all pine and varnished, the atmosphere was soft with the relaxing music playing at low volume in the background. The lighting was dimmed; you can imagine this room is just what you’d need when your night at the club was winding down. In the middle of the room was a set table with two chairs, he motioned you to sit and he joined you. As soon as you were seated and settled a guy promptly came out of the backroom and took the drinks order; you opted for a Cosmo and The Joker a whisky.

“What will it be doll?” he asked as the tuxedo-ed waiter had returned. “You can have anything” you doubted that but asked for a classic Lasagne with garlic bread, J of course went for a steak. As soon as the waiter had left the room J broke the silence

“Now I want to play a game” he smiled “I’m going to say my theory based on my observations as to what sort of life has brought you here and if I’m right you have to tell me details deal?”

“What if you’re wrong” you replied.

“I’m never wrong doll face” He said seriously but with a smile. You threw him a look to continue.

“You’ve hid yourself away and buried yourself among technology and come to master it” you smiled as he continued “This tells me as a child you were probably used to being alone or even ignored with only technology to keep you sane. I’d say you’re parents had no time for you and as you got older you used the skills their neglect forced you to learn to destroy them I’m guessing from your savage nature. This upbringing clearly left you to have little or no value for human life and generally lack human connections and emotions. You were gifted with beauty so it was never hard for you to get what you wanted, you mastered the art of manipulation; but you always ended up back in the shadows where you feel you have the most power” He was looking at me with such a smug look which you wished you could wipe of his face but he wasn’t wrong he was painfully accurate, too accurate.

You felt a twang in your heart which left a sore feeling of vulnerability

“Am I really that transparent” you asked with a concerned look etched onto you face.

“No doll but I know a damaged soul when I see one. He gently stroked your cheek. He is the king of manipulation after all and he thrives on the power of emotions and the fear and uncertainty that he can cause in his victims.

“So care to divulge princess?” Deals a deal, you took an unnecessarily large sip of your alcohol.

 “My mother died during childbirth, something my father never forgave for. He spent as little time near me as he possibly could. I had a nanny and then a tutor who home schooled me. My father was a high flyer at a data protection and Security Company, he brought a lot of work home with him; there was always computers and files about the house. I was left to my own devices, I had no friends, no social life and so when I wasn’t avoiding my father’s temper I made one for myself online. It’s amazing what I learned from my father’s work when he was out. As I grew up, I grew angry and became much disassociated from life. I wanted out and wanted to make my father pay” His eyes were intently listening.

“Well, what did you do?” he asked eyes widening with curiosity

 “I framed him for mass extortion from his company and bankrupt the shit out of him and took off” your evil smirk was inevitable

“Love the irony princess” he smirked. The food soon arrived and you hardly spoke until there was nothing left on your plates, the food was delicious. The plates were cleared and when more drinks arrived he stood “Follow me” he headed to another staircase, you briskly followed.

You emerged on a balcony overseeing the main floor below. The balcony had a metal safety bar running across the top of it and there was also a small ledge which you walked over and put my drink on.

 “What do you see when looking down?” he asked. You leaned forward slightly to look at the intoxicated herd of people below and pondered for a moment.

“People who want to forget about their problems and escape negative emotions of their lives” you answered unsure of where this was going. He stepped close behind and trapped you as he placed both of his hand around you on the hand rails either side of your curious being.

“Desire” he whispered, bringing the skin of his cheek to yours which sent a rush of endorphins awakening your own desire. “Everyone including people like you and I who have such limited emotions all are controlled and act according to desire” He leaned forward slightly to join you in looking over the barrier and pressed his body harder into yours. “The desire to forget their life for a few hours, the desire to fit in and be part of something bigger than themselves so they do not have to accept how small they really are. The desire to have control” He started slowly pulling the long side of your dress up as he grabbed round your waist. Your eyes closed and inhaled as his cold hands teased your skin and goosebumps to the surface. You remembered the gun at your thigh and pushed his hand away regretfully letting the dress fall back down. He pulled you hard into him from around your front “Don’t deny me kitten” he snarled. “People like you and I who see the world for what it really is thrive of the desires of others” He leaned in again and whispered “Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes power” He said this so seductively before gently nipping your neck you were out of nowhere consumed with need for his touch. “I don’t normally play well with others but you baby I don’t want to leave alone”.

 You turned around facing him head on “So don’t” you pulled him into a hard and drawn out kiss, his tongue met yours adding fuel to the fire of desire already burning ferociously within. You felt his cock twitch in his trousers. You starved him pulling away and pulled at his belt and undone it; he exercises such control you was shocked he didn’t stop you. You took advantage and got down on your knees and freed his erection from his trousers. He gasped as you took his length into your mouth, as you started to flick your tongue across his tip he grabbed the back of your hair and began guiding my head up and down. He growled as you moved your head faster.

“That’s enough baby” he groaned as he pulled away and grabbed your arm roughly and pulled up and span you around and slammed you against the ledge before lifting you up onto it. You pulled his face to your hungry lips. He ran his hand up your leg and over the holster

“Baby’s packing heat, smart” he smirked as he grabbed the gun and launched it on the floor and proceeded up your leg further “No underwear for me to take off again kitten? I am spoilt” He lifted you up again and lowered you onto himself; gasping you instinctively grabbed the metal bars to support your weight. He began thrusting himself into you each time filling you sweetly and hitting the walls at the front of your stomach. Throwing your head back you grabbed him and pulled the back of his hair causing him to growl.

“Don’t stop” you cried as you could feel the tension already building up in your muscles. The moaning of the both of you getting louder and deeper. With each thrust you grabbed the bar and the back of his neck even harder draining colour from your knuckles. He lent into your neck and bit you so hard you ended up biting your own lip and made it bleed, you could no longer control the muscles as they contracted tight around him sending shock waves of pleasure through your body. He groaned as he lowered you slightly, he looked at you and smiled

“Now why don’t you finish showing daddy how good you’re pretty little mouth is” you slid of ledge careful not to allow your legs to buckle under you. He took your head in his hands and gently kissed your panting mouth before lightly biting your bottom lip and softly sucked your wound. You did as you were told and he let out a small purr as you got on my knees. Roughly grabbing your hair again as he thrust himself into the back of your throat so far it you had to gag. He loosened his grip on your hair and finally let you have free reign over him. You tightened your mouth grip and started bobbing you head at increasing speed. He threw his head back, his breathing grew heavy and starting gently thrusting in rhythm with your movement. His movements became slightly erratic. Knowing he was close you gripped the back of his shaft causing him to purr and grip you head tightly again as he released into my mouth. Before you could pull away to spit he lifted your chin

“Now swallow daddy down” He ordered, not having much choice you complied.

“Good girl” He helped you up and you quickly went over and downed my drink to wash away the taste as he sorted himself out. He walked over to your gun and picked it up. He walked back over to you, he then ran the cold barrel up your inner thigh and placed it back into its holster. Lifting your chin again but this time gently kissing your cheek

 “Be a good princess and wait in the car, daddy has some business to finish up, I won’t be long” you smiled sweetly and headed down the stairs with an increasingly satisfied smirk on your face.


End file.
